The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone that uses and relies on computers.
Users of computing systems may communicate with each other via several communications means. For example, users may create and send electronic mail (e-mail) to one another. Companies or other business entities may also communicate with customers via e-mail. For example, customers may receive coupons or other information regarding a particular product a company is selling via an e-mail message. Unfortunately, many users receive unsolicited e-mail messages from other users, companies, etc. These unsolicited e-mails are commonly referred to as spam. A user may receive a high volume of spam e-mail messages each day. This may require the user to spend time looking at each e-mail the user has received to determine if an e-mail is spam. Identifying the originator of a spam e-mail may benefit the user. The user may avoid providing personal information (such as an e-mail address) to a known originator of spam. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing system and methods for associating website browsing behavior with a spam mailing list in order to identify the originator of a spam e-mail.